Beowulf: A Modern Retelling
by Shadowmage97
Summary: My rather lackluster attempt at a modernized version of Beowulf for an English assignment. Beowulf, a well-known detective, and his trusty assistant Wiglaf are called to Denmark City to solve a bloody mystery.


Beowulf rubbed his eyes as he pored over the details of the new case from the neigboring city.

Three cases, seemingly one serial killer (or prehaps a single group?), and each victim was killed in remarkably different ways.

In fact the only reason that the deaths were linked to each other was for the fact that the killer carved the same message on the right shoulders of each of the victims.

The most recent one, a 22 year college student, was a typical break-in and kill murder. The assailant had clearly forced the door open and then found the victim in the kitchen. The nails of the victim showed dried blood so Beowulf could only conclude that he'd tried to fight back before becoming overwhelmed.

The body lay in a pool of blood on the kitchen floor and from the items littering the floor it was clear there was evidence the victim put up a good fight. It was possible he'd interrupted a burglary... but the odd thing was that nothing valuable had been missing from the apartment.

The murder, itself, was rather harsh. The victim had bruising around his neck suggesting an attempt at strangulation but it was clear the cause of death was blood loss from the deliberate cut delivered to his jugular vein.

The assailant had purposely left the victim to slowly drown in his own blood which was disturbing enough but what troubled Beowulf the most was the victim's right shoulder. There was a deep, jagged cut in the shape of the cursive G.

Turning away from Folder A, Beowulf opened another. Different place, different age group, different social circle. This victim was 65 years old, Caucasian, a prominent member of her social circle.

Murdered in an alleyway, oddly enough. Her death had been caused by a brutal blow to the head, one that had immediately killed her. No visible cuts and abrasions except for the cursive G on her right shoulder.

He placed this one next folder A and pulled out a third one. This victim was female as well, the only similarity seen so far. African-american, 32 years old, worked as a nurse and had no relation whatsoever with the other two victims. Never even crossed paths with them.

Her case was especially puzzling. She'd been killed in what was deemed a hit-and-run accident yet... the same cursive G was found on her right shoulder.

The next folder was the most gruesome. A family of five, three kids and the parents, all murdered in their home in the dead of the night. There had been evidence that the children, all between the ages of three and seven had been smothered one by one. The parents were found in their beds, throats slit. On each of their right shoulders was the cursive G.

All these deaths/murders had nothing to link them together except for that particular mark.

Who was killing these people and why?

The door to his office opened and a short young man enterd.

"Hey, Boss! I brought you coffee and a glazed donut!"

"Thank you, Wiglaf. C-"

"So what are we going to do about the murders? Did the lab results return yet? Have you found any clues?"

Beowulf sighed. It was times like this he regreted taking on an assistant. It was too much work sometimes and all that energy newbies always come with was annoying at times.

He took a bite of the donut. Although having an assitant around brought perks like this.

"Sit down and go over the cases, Wiglaf. Tell me what you see."

Wiglaf frowned as sorted through the papers. "Well, the murders don't seem related except for the same mark on each of their shoulders. The mark indicates either a single person or a whole group is behind this."

"Um, each victim was found lying on their stomachs... perhaps to show off the marks."

Wiglaf looked up. "That's all I've got so far."

Beowulf nodded. "Good. Pack a bag. You're coming with me to Denmark City."

"You're letting me help with a case outside of the office?!" Wiglaf asked excitedly.

Beowulf pointed a finger at him. "Don't make me regret it, kid."

"I won't!"

"Good. The murders have been taking place in Denmark City and their Police Department have specifically asked for our help. We'll be heading out early tomorrow by plane. Take a copy of the cases and review them tonight."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

The next afternoon had Beowulf and Wiglaf in a car heading from Denmark City's airport to the main Police Department.

Their driver a young police officer called Handscio, chatted on with Wiglaf about his city as Beowulf looked out the window.

The small city was empty and grey. Barely anyone stood outside and the entire city seemed to reek of fear.

"It's pretty empty, is't it."

Handscio glanced at him. "Demark City is very small. More of a large town, really. All these killings have been affecting the entire community pretty badly. No one knows if they're next or not so everyone is scared."

The car pulled into a Police Department and the three men piled out.

Before going to meet the Police Chief, Beowuld pulled Wiglaf aside.

"Stay with Handscio and get us checked into the nearest hotel, okay? I'll debrief you later."

Wiglaf nodded and the two men separated, Beowulf headed to Police Chief Hygelac's office. Before he could knock, the door swung open and a cheerful looking man grasped him by the hand shaking it vigorously.

"Ah! Beowulf isn't it? Ecgtheow's son. Your father was one of the best detectives I've seen."

Bewoulf blinked. "My father?"

"Yes, worked with him on a case or two back in the day. But his biggest case was "The Bloody Demon" wasn't it?"

The man looked sad for a second before bouncing back. "I hear you live up to your father's name, my boy. No doubt you'll have this case solved in no time.

Beowulf shrugged uncomfortably. "I cetainly hope so. I understand you had a lead you wanted to share."

"Oh, yes." Hygelac entered his office and Beowulf followed. Opening up a manila folder labeled 'G', he proceeded to explain the lead.

"The most recent case – the family one – had one thing we overlooked." He took out a picture of the entrance of a house.

"The door wasn't forced open. There wasn't any sign of it being tampered with. So I sent back some of my subordinates to take a closer look and they found this."

Hygelac handed a picture of a climbing rope attached to a broken window at the back of the house.

"He climbed the rope and went through this window. And what's more, the neighbor heard some noise – possibly the window breaking – and came around to check with her phone. She actually caught some footage of him escaping."

Beowulf looked up from the picture. "Why didn't she come forward before?"

Tilting his computer towards Beowulf, Hygelac answered. "She says she's sure the killer saw her and was afaid of being next. We've got her in protective custody now."

The footage was blurry at best but Beowulf could clearly make out a slim, tall figure slip out the window and shimmy down the rope. The witness must have made a sound because the figure turned towards the camera before leaping agilely over the remarkably tall picket fence and disappearing from view.

"So we're looking for a killer who can climb, can shimmy up a rope and is very clearly athletic." Beowulf mused.

"Can you send me the video? I'd like to go over it with my partner." Hygelac nodded.

"Yes, and take the photos, I have copies."

"Thank you."

The two men stood and shook hands. "Feel free to use all our sources, Beowulf. The City of Denmark is at your service."

Beowulf nodded and headed out the door only to be met with Wigaf and Handscio.

At his questioning look, Wiglaf replied. "You've been in there for hours. I've already checked in and got the grand tour of the department."

"Oh, h-"

CRACK! Immediately the lights turned off one by one leaving the building in darkness.

"What in the hell?"

"Hold up. Let me get a flashlight." Handscio said.

"Wait, do-." Before Bewulf could stop him he walked away.

"Wiglaf, stick with me."

"Yes, sir."

The two partners walked slowly, using the hallway wall as a guide to the entrance.

Suddenly Wiglaf yelped.

"What?! What is it?!"

"I just stepped on something. Oh, god. It feels like a hand."

"Shit. Hold on. Ho-"

The lights suddenly came back on as quickly as they'd turned off, leaving Beowulf near blind.

Unfortunately, not blind enough to cover the site in front of them.

The body of Handscio lay sprawled on the hallway floor.

Wiglaf gagged slightly.

There was blood pooling under the body and when took a closer look it was clear that his neck had been cut. The shirt covering Handscio's right shoulder to reveal a familiar cursive _G._

* * *

Later, back in their hotel room. Wiglaf and Beowulf looked over the new evidence carefully.

No distinct facial features, about 6'2, slim build. Your typical John Doe and we don't even have any clues on the accomplice." Wiglaf threw his hands in the are. "How are we going to find this guy?"

"With this." Beowulf placed the enhanced picture of a license palte in front of him.

"I sent video to a local technician, who focused and enhanced the license plate number."

Wiglaf grinned. "And if we find the license plate owner, we find the killer."

"Bingo."

"The license plate belongs to an Angelina Cain. 54 years old works at the local nursing home."

Wiglaf placed the information he tracked down in front of Beowulf.

"I tracked her down and got nothing from her. She was perfectly accomodating. There's no evidence she's apart of this. But-"

He placed a picture of a tall man ontop of Beowulf's desk.

"She has a son. Grendel Cain, 32 years old, and he fits the description of our killer perfectly."

Beowulf looked at the image carefully. "He still lives at home?"

"I know, right?" Both men grinned.

"Did you manage to talk with him?"

"No, he wasn't there she said he'd be back tomorrow."

"Okay we'll visit then.

* * *

The next day Beowulf and Wiglaf stood at the door of a modest, two-story home. After knocking a few times, an elegant woman with dark, greying hair cut into chic bob answered the door.

"Hello. Angelina Cain?"

"Yes? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, we're looking for a Grendel Cain. We have some questions to ask him."

She smiled slightly.

"Oh, yes. Come on in. he'll be here soon."

The two men stepped into the well-furnished home and followed Mrs. Cain into the living room.

"Grendel tends to travel a lot for business." She said setting them down on a sofa.

She clasped her hands and smiled sweetly at them. "I'll go set some tea and biscuits to tide us by while we wait, dears."

Wiglaf nodded and Beowulf smiled politely.

Beowulf looked around carefully. He'd searched into the women's record throughly and had checked for any slips that may have indicated her involvement in the crimes and there had been nothing.

Her son on the other hand... He fit the description of the killer rather well and while there was no proof that he'd been near the scenes of the crime there wasn't any evidence against it either.

Walking back with two cups of tea and small plate of biscuits, Angelina set them down on the coffe table in front them.

Wiglaf took his tea with two biscuits. "If you don't mind me asking, what does Grendel do?" He asked taking a sip.

"Ah, he's a door-to-door sales man. He works for a local company and advertises their products."

Beowulf held his cup of tea carefully, watching the steam waft into the air slowly. He didn't like tea but so as not to offend the kind old lady he pretended to take a few sips before setting it down.

"Mrs. Cain, do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Not at all dear. Down that hall, first door on the left."

Heading to the bathroom, Beowulf frowned. Something was bothering about this entire situation but he wasn't sure what.

What would Ecghteow have done? He quickly washed his hands and left the bathroom.

There was still the nagging feeling that something wrong but Beowulf only felt this at an instinctual level. He had no facts backing the feeling up. And instincts wouldn't get you anywhere in the legal world. You needed cold hard proof.

THUD. Beowulf paused in the middle of the hallway. What _was _that?

He carefully made his way to the entrance of the living room and behind the small alcove.

To his astonishment, Wiglaf lay on the floot, eyes moving but otherwise very still.

Anglina stood over him.

"Looks are very decieving, my dear. No one ever suspects the sweet innocent old lady, you realize? Just offer some posioned tea and biscuit and they accept it with a smile."

She smirked. "Don't worry, I suspect your friend is in the same situation on the bathroom floor."

Turning toward the balcony she called out. "Grendel! Come help me move this one. He'll be gone in a few minutes anyway."

A tall man stepped into the living room. "Mama, what shall we do about the police? Surely they'll coming looking for them."

"We may have to arrange an accident. Perhaps on their way here their car accidently veered off the path leading to their tragic death."

The man stepped closer to where Beowulf stood. _Just a little closer_.

Soon he was right where Beowulf wanted him and Beowulf struck quickly, giving him a strong blow aross the head to knock him out.

Immediately Angelina turned at the sudden sound Grendel's body made as it hit the floor.

"You! How-"

"I hate tea." She glared at him before relaxing and falling into a familiar martia arts stance.

"I'm afraid I won't allow you to take me."

He fell into a similar stance. "I'm afraid you have no choice. Though I have to ask; what was the point of the deaths? You gained nothing from it."

She gave a sickening smile. "Why the satisfaction of course. Do you know how exciting it is to do something so forbidden, so taboo? It's positively _thrilling_." She sighed in obvious pleasure.

Beowulf glared. "You're sick."

"Maybe so." She lunged forward and kicked out.

Beowulf merely ducked, sent his leg in a downwards swoop and tripped her into the wall behind her.

Regaining her balance she charged towards him with flurry of kicks and punches only a talented martial arts user could produce.

Unfortunately, Beowulf was a _seasoned _martial artist. He moved easily avoiding her kicks and punches as if they weren't there.

Grabbing her arm he twisted her body towards the ground and quickly handcuffed her as she kicked and screamed profanities.

Grabbing his phone he called the Police Department for backup and an ambulance before moving to check on Wiglaf.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Beowulf and Wiglaf stood at the entrance at the Police Department again, waiting for their ride.

"I'm glad it's all over." Beowulf sighed.

"Wiglaf crossed his arms. "I can't believe that I didn't get to do anything! I was just laying there while you had all the fun!"

His older friend rolled his eyes. "You were posioned, Wiglaf. There was nothing else you could have done."

"That is the last time I accept food from a possible suspect again. Next time, I'm going to be involved no matter what."

"_Next_ time?"


End file.
